The Hollow's Queen ch 3 cont
by hollowIchigolover1
Summary: sorry it took me so long! hope u lik it! ;


Chapter 3:

Hichigo's Pov

The weekend before Orihime went back to school seemed to be a long two days. Hichigo didn't mind though. He enjoyed being close to his queen and he also had the pleasure of eating at least two more souls as well.

But there was only one problem; he didn't want Orihime to go back to school. So he has a plan to help keep him from being lonely.

Orihime's Pov

Since she didn't go to school that one day, Orihime was trying to get used to going back to school. But Hichigo was giving her a puppy dog look begging her not to go. "Oh, please don't give me that look. I have to go to school so I can pass. Its not like I'm going to stay there forever," after she finished that sentence Hichigo flash-stepped from bed and was face to face with her.

"Still, I don't want to be alone today. I do want some company," he said, caressing her cheek. Those bright golden somber eyes caught Orihime off guard, but she didn't lose her breathing.

So she boldly said while making little trails across his shirt-less chest, "I… have to go. I'm sorry but I can't miss any more school. But if I graduate high school you can spend more time with me?" Now Hichigo was liking this idea, but he still wanted to be closer to Orihime.

It was Orihime's turn to caress his cheek, "You don't have to worry about me," Orihime whispered the same words that Hichigo had used days ago. She gave him a soft kiss, then went out the door. Well, Plan A didn't work so Hichigo decided to go on with Plan B.

Orihime has no idea for what is in store now. Walking towards the school, Orihime had a guilty feeling from this morning. Maybe I should've just stayed with Hichigo, she thought to herself.

She sulked the whole way to her classroom, not noticing or listening to the buzz of the students. They were all taking about the two new murders that had happened over the weekend, saying that they were linked to the three before them.

One was found in an garbage dump and the other was in an alley, not for from the first body. Orihime sat at her desk, staring out in space and still felt a little guilty. It wasn't long until the teacher came in and everyone was silent but waiting for a good opportunity to start the conversation again.

The first class dragged on but the second class didn't last as long. It was time for break and Orihime was just wandering the halls with a gloomy face. "Hey, whats with the long face?" She heard a voice behind her and at the moment she turned around, she felt two strong arms wrapping her waist up tight and her lips was kissing another pair.

Hichigo! Orihime couldn't believe it! It wasn't even lunch yet and she didn't expect him to be here. "H-Hichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked in a shaking voice. But Hichigo just simply brought his face down to her neck and feeling his breath running through it.

Then he finally replied with a smirk, "It drove me crazy being at home by myself. I couldn't stand it, sitting in that room and your scent still lingering. It was very unnerving." He brought her up closer to where her feet was off the ground and stared into each others eyes.

They did this for a long moment until Hichigo leaned his face to Orihime's and kissed her soft lips. Tenderly at first, but Hichigo then started to being playful with her. He trailed along her fingers with a black finger nail, and then made little patterns along her breasts.

As they finished their kiss, Hichigo whispered softly in her ear, "Be careful, Love. There is someone else here." Orihime panicked and turned around, hoping it wasn't a teacher, but couldn't see anybody behind her. Whoever it was is gone now and she relaxed a little bit.

Hichigo lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, his black finger nails reflecting the hallway lights. "Don't forget that I get to see you at lunch. I can't wait till then so I won't leave but I will stay out of sight," he purred softly brushing his fingers along her lips.

He gave her one last kiss and skimmed his nose through her neck. "See ya, Orihime" he chimed and flash-stepped so fast he was no where to be seen. Orihime stood there for a long time till she finally decided to go back to class but she didn't realize that the person that Hichigo mentioned earlier was still watching her.

Tatsuki's Pov

Now that Orihime was back in school, Tatsuki seemed to be breathing a little easier today, but knowing that a certain someone might meet her during lunch, well, she felt a little frantic about that. But if Orihime could trust him, than Tatsuki could trust him too (a little bit). As Tatsuki was walking to her third class, she saw Uryu with a weird expression on his face.

Man, he's been acting strange, thought Tatsuki, heading to her desk and watching Uryu as he sat down in his. The third class dragged on and on until finally the bell for lunch rang and Tatsuki decided to eat inside, letting Orihime have some time alone with you-know-who.

But as she was getting her lunch out, Uryu came over and sat beside of her. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked with his head down, "Sure, what is it?" she said with a arched eyebrow. "Is… Orihime going out with somebody?" This question took Tatsuki aback. How did he know and why would he even care? "Maybe," she blurted out, wondering how and when did he found out.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and started to eat his lunch. "So… you don't know anybody that might want to date Orihime?" he asked after he swallowed his first bite. "There is some guys that would like to go out with her," Tatsuki said, taking a bite out of her own lunch. But Uryu wasn't done here, so he asked, "Who?" Again, Tatsuki was taken aback.

She never heard Uryu ask this many questions before. It took a while for Tatsuki to answer until she finally said, "Um… one of Ichigo's relatives is… actually going out with her." After she had said that, Uryu looked like he was stabbed in the back. What Tatsuki said was mainly true, except for the part that Orihime is dating one of Ichigo's "relatives."

But that didn't bother her at all really. "What… did you say?" Uryu whispered. He sounded as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Tatsuki gave a quiet sigh and then repeated, "She's dating someone." "I… I have to go," Uryu said quickly, packing up his things in a hurry. Tatsuki was both confused and surprised.

She has never, NEVER seen Uryu act like this. In fact, she thought I don't think anyone has seen him like this, ever. Tatsuki quickly finished up her lunch, seeing that some people were coming back in. But as she was getting ready for class, Tatsuki had a bad feeling that something weird is going to happen.

Orihime's Pov

Now that the school day was finally over, Orihime headed her way, to the bus stop. Daydreaming as usually she stared up to the sky, not paying attention to where she was going. Unexpectly, something landed in front of her, knocking her to the heh, it seems that you're still wrapped up in your daydreams, but that's what makes you interesting, my queen," she heard a familiar voice say and happy to hear it.

Hichigo helped her up and kept her so close to him that there was no space between them, "You're a little early," she whispered into his shirt. "Hey, I like to make a good entrance. Especially on the humans I prey," this made Orihime's skin crawl. Hichigo felt this and replied "But that's only for the humans that make me mad. So, don't worry about that. I won't hurt you I promise you." He bent his face down to her level and kissed her sweetly and slow. But he stopped suddenly to look behind him.

He sniffed every few minutes and finally said, "It's that person again from this morning. His scent is different from regular humans but I have smelled it before while I was in Ichigo's body. I don't like it." He gave a small growl that made Orihime's spine tingle and he slowly unwrapped his arms so that Orihime can move.

Hichigo then started to walk towards a small alley, looking for that person he mentioned of. She stood there, watching him while he was searching until he quit his little search. "He's gone. He was a problem anyway," Hichigo snorted and walked back to Orihime.

"He was a weak human, just like the rest," he chuckled in her neck, gently licking it. "So… you ready to go home?" she asked, trying hard not to breathe, "Yeah, let's go," he whispered and they took each others hand and walked on home.

Ichigo's Pov

Ichigo and Rukia was use to the routine of sleeping together instead of Rukia sleeping in Ichigo's closet. They did this ever since they started dating. Life was going along great until Hichigo decided to bug Ichigo because of Rukia, not that Hichigo cared for her any way.

That's why Ichigo used the talisman to get rid of him, but only made matters worse when he met Orihime. Now he worries that Hichigo is pretending to be her boyfriend long enough until he gets the chance to eat her soul. He shocked those thoughts out of his head and started to get ready to go to bed, but he saw Rukia looking out the window with a worried face.

"Hey Rukia. What's wrong?" Ichigo said, slowly wrapping his arms around her breasts. Rukia looked up at him; her blue eyes also filled with worry, and then turned her face back to the window. Then she finally spoke, "All of those people who have died days ago; they had their souls eaten."

A chill ran down Ichigo's spine as she said that. He had hoped that it was just murders, nothing Hollow related. But he was wrong. "You don't think…" Rukia started to say, but stopped short, as if she was scared to finish her sentence. "I don't know," that was the only words that Ichigo could think of. Ichigo looked outside the window too, watching some people walk on the sidewalk.

Rukia leaned her head in Ichigo's chest and breathed slowly as Ichigo continued his watch outside. Crap. Orihime, you better not be in trouble. Ichigo thought to himself. So many things was rushing inside his mind that he didn't know what was going on in there.

"C'mon, lets go to bed," he said while closing the curtain of his window. As Rukia and Ichigo was getting in the bed, Ichigo's dad came up and said, "Hey! Get up real quick and help me out with this person!" So Ichigo ran down the stairs and saw a man with a fearful expression on his face.

"Wh...What happened?!" Ichigo asked, heading to the room for the injured. His dad brought the man and put him on an examine table, checked his pulse, and walked slowly out of the room with a grim face, "He...He's dead," he said grimly, turning his face away from Ichigo, "W-where did you find him at?" Ichigo asked.

"We found him outside on our sidewalk. He had a broken neck, that's all we know," he said and walked up to his room. Ichigo stood at the doorway of the injury room and started at the lifeless body. Just looking at it made him feel uneasy. He stepped outside for some look for the place that the man was at. As he was looking, he heard a cold familiar voice behind him. "Hey, King."

Hichigo's Pov

Hichigo watched gleefully as Ichigo turned to face him slowly. He seen the fear in his eyes and couldn't help but grin. Hichigo noticed that Ichigo didn't change at all, or his scent. He remembered it while he was in Ichigo's body, waiting until he could finally consume him.

But none of that mattered now. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in a hateful tone. "Aw, don't be like that, King. I just came here to say hi and to have a little snack," he said causally before he licked his lips. "Snack…?" Ichigo said letting it sink in until he finally understood what he meant.

He looked back towards the clinic thinking of the dead body, "You didn't…" Ichigo began but couldn't go any farther feeling disgusted for what he happened. Hichigo's grin grew even bigger than it was as Ichigo found out what he had done. "You gotta admit, that soul tasted good," Hichigo gave a dark chuckle and licked his lips once again.

Ichigo's rage got the best of him so he lounged at Hichigo to try and punch him. But Hichigo dodged him and kicked him in the stomach. Ichigo was hunched over on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. "You were always weaker then me, Ichigo. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead by now. Like that fight against Rukia's older brother; if I didn't show up like I did we wouldn't be having this conversation," Hichigo said scornfully, grabbing Ichigo's head and pulling him up.

"But look at you. Without me, you're just a puny soul reaper. Feh, so much for being a King," he snorted and let Ichigo go, still trying hard to breathe. He finally got enough air to ask him this, "What… do you really want with…Orihime?"

"Why would you care? You left her and went after Rukia. She was lonely and depressed watching you two. I should know, I was in your body." He said, "But I've had my eye on her way before you rescued your queen from the soul society. I was the one that saved her from that espada when you got that big hole in your chest. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here! That's why I bugged you so I can get what I want: Orihime. Seeing that you were King with a beautiful queen made me a little jealous and now here I am, finally a King!" Ichigo couldn't take this any longer.

"Is that right? From the looks of it you might be saving her for a treat." Hichigo twitched an eye as he watched his "King" in anger and hatred. He slowly rosed back up on his feet, wobbly at first, but could stand without falling. "You're just using her, aren't you? Like a puppet on a string, she can't do anything against you! And you know it, too! You're just waiting for the right moment to kill!" Hichigo couldn't stand it so he grabbed Ichigo by the throat and pulled him off from the ground.

"You assume a lot, don't you? I don't use Orihime. Never have, never will. She's way too innocent for that. She is my queen and eventually she will be my mate. I won't eat the one I love," he said in a harsh tone. Struggling to get free, Ichigo fought hard for air and to get into his soul reaper form.

Hichigo was now giving him a hungry glare. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat at least one more soul reaper. Don't worry it won't hurt much. It'll be really quick. A tasty soul reaper like you could be really filling. I've been waiting for this ever since I was in your body." As he said this, his grip got tighter around his neck.

Just before Hichigo could deliver the final blow, something come over and slashed his shoulder and he dropped Ichigo. Blood was everywhere from Hichigo's wound. "Stay away from him!" he heard a voice cry out.

It was Rukia and she was in her soul reaper form. She tried to attack again, but Hichigo flash-stepped and disappeared. Instead of trying to attack the hollow, Rukia helped Ichigo up. Then they saw Hichigo standing on the rooftop of Ichigo's house.

"Until we meet again, King," he said coldly and flash-stepped to where he couldn't be seen. "Do you think that's the last time you'll see him?" Rukia asked, helped Ichigo to walk. "No," he coughed, still having trouble to breathe.

But he realized that Hichigo meant what he said; he won't kill Orihime. And his mate? Ichigo couldn't understand all this. He knew one thing, though. He's going to be sore in the morning.

Orihime's Pov

Orihime woke up like she does every morning. And like every morning, Hichigo is up before her to tell her good morning. But this time Hichigo wasn't up. She was confused so she turned to his side of the bed and noticed that he had a huge wound on his shoulder. He looked pale and his shirt was soaked in blood.

Orihime was horrified. "I reject," she whispered and used her Soten Kishen healing technique. As the cut was healing, Hichigo's face looked relived. After the wound was healed, she carefully took off his blood-stained shirt and threw it in the trash.

She knew that the cut was from a zanpac-to, but it could've been anyone who attacked him. She was worried. What if someone tries it again? Hichigo must've come home late last night 'cause I didn't see him come in, but I should have!

I should've seen that wound. I should've… All of these thoughts was running through her thoughts and started to blame herself until she heard a faint voice say, "O-Orihime," "Hichigo," she whispered. "Are you OK?" she asked, nearly crying her eyes out. "I-I'm fine. A little dizzy but fine thanks to your healing." He complimented, but fine noticed that little pearls of tears were coming out of Orihime's brown eyes.

"Orihime?" he asked, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "It's all my fault. If I was up you wouldn't feel dizzy or anything. I just-" but Hichigo put his finger tip on her quivering lips. "Nothing's your fault, my queen. It should be my fault for doing what I did last night," he shook his head and laid back down. "W-What happened?" Orihime asked, wiping the rest of her tears away. "It's a long story," he replied.

He sat back up and brought his eyes to Orihime's. "Besides, don't you need to go to school?" he asked after a long moment of silence. "I…I don't know if I want to. I mean, you're just been attacked and…and…" she couldn't finish, she was so over whelmed for what happened and then placed her face in his chest to hide her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. "There, there. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine and I need to rest. But you do need to graduate school so I can spend more time with you. Until then, you can go to school and I'll be rested up," he whispered softly, bringing both his face and hers to where they could meet eye to eye.

"But-" she started, but was cut short by a soft and gentle kiss. "See? I'm feeling better already. The chance of me getting my shoulder slashed is very low. I'll be fine," he whispered again while brushing his lips against hers. She nodded her head and got ready for school while Hichigo watched her.

When she was finally ready for school, she noticed that his eyes was very bright. She've seen them like this before but never asked why they did that, so she decided to that now. "Hey, your eyes are always a bright gold why?" Hichigo wasn't expecting her to ask him that. "It happens when I'm really hungry," he purred and laid back down. She came over to the bed and said with a small giggle, "They're really pretty." He brought up his head and prompt his arms on the bed.

"Really?" he cooed and snuggled his face into her neck, gently nibbling on it, making her heart skip a beat. "You better go now," he chimed after one last lick in the same spot on her neck. "Ok, but will you be able to meet me at the bus stop?" she asked after she got her breath back. "Yeah, after I get some sleep," he answered. "Well, see ya," and they had one more kiss and Orihime left for school. As she went on her way, an expected visit was slowly coming from behind.

Uryu's Pov

Mornings for Uryu was really calm. He'd get up, get ready for school, and walk on to school. A total normal day for him. But today he didn't feel like himself. He shrugged instead of walking to school. What he saw yesterday made him feel like he needed to throw-up.

The person he saw with Orihime did look like Ichigo, but there was something so different about him; evil and sinister. There was no way he could be related to Ichigo, not with the pale orange hair. And what Tatsuki said couldn't be true.

She knows more than what she told him. But he was still so confused; why would somebody like Orihime be around with that Ichigo look-alike? He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't going the right to school, and he noticed that Orihime was heading the same way he was.

The street wasn't crowded this morning so he could run a little faster behind her. He ran up close enough so he could talk to the light-brown haired girl. "Hey, Orihime. Wait up," he called. "Oh, Uryu. Hey," she said after she slowed down. "What's the hurry? You're not going to be late," he said sarcastically. "Sorry, guess it's a habit," she replied. But Uryu noticed that her eyes was red.

"Hey, your eyes looks like their swollen. You ok?" "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Its just that somebody that I know got hurt pretty bad and I can't help but cry sometimes," she gave a small sigh. "Ok, well, um, what's the person's name?" he asked, wondering if that person is the one he saw with Orihime.

"Hichigo," she said calmly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Hichigo?" he asked. "That sounds almost like Ichigo's name. Is he related to him?" "No," she said plainly. Uryu should've known that person wasn't related to Ichigo. "Are…you dating him, Orihime?" he asked finally. "Yes, I am. But how did you know?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh…I just do," he mumbled. He felt like his heart had shattered into millions of pieces. So I guess it's a bad time to tell her how I really feel about her, Uryu thought. But this Hichigo person doesn't seem to be human. Instead he seemed to be more… Hollow.

When they got to the school, Uryu let Orihime go ahead of him and he stood there, thinking. If he is a hollow then I could kill him, he thought. But he then realized that Orihime cared for Hichigo more then him so he decided not to kill him. He is thinking of meeting him somewhere though. Walking through the school doors, he shrugged into the building.

Ichigo's Pov

Feeling sore from last night's fight Ichigo sat in his desk with his head down. The words that Hichigo said last night was playing in mind over and over again. It still gave him chills when Hichigo almost ate him. He was so close to being in the hollow's stomach if it weren't for Rukia saving him.

He felt helpless and hopeless against his dark half. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to try and ease his pain. As the other students came in, he heard Rukia sitting in her seat beside of him. "Are you feeling ok, Ichigo?" she asked with worry and concern. "Better then I did last night," he answered with frustration.

He opened his eyes to see almost half of the room filled with people and Orihime slowly coming in, with Uryu slugging in through the door. "At least we know who is killing all those people," Rukia whispered so nobody would hear her. "Yeah," he replied. Imagining all of those people's faces made his stomach cringe.

Orihime looked like she's been crying so Ichigo asked her, "Hey, Orihime. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just had a little situation this morning. Hichigo got hurt and I was worried about him but everything is fine now," she smiled the warmest she made. Ichigo wasn't sure about this, Orihime was telling the whole truth.

Well, Hichigo did get his shoulder slashed, but he was wondering if he told her about being his "mate" get. But before he could ask, the teacher came in and started class. This school day rushed a bit and when break came around, Ichigo sat outside, watching the wind blow thru the trees.

It was calming his nerves and helped him to not think about all of his troubles. "Ichigo," he heard a voice behind. He turned around and he wasn't expecting for this person. "Uryu," he asked, surprised. "I need to talk to you about something," he mumbled with his head down.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Uryu looks a train wreck, he thought. I wonder what happened to him. "So what's up?" he said after Uryu sat down beside him. "Well, it's about Orihime," he started, "She's going out with somebody, but the "guy" she's with isn't human."

Ichigo gulped as he spoke, and then he said, "He's a hollow, right?" How did he know all of this? It took a while for Ichigo to think of the right words to say. "Ye-" but before he could finish he saw a mysterious figure jumping into the window. "Oh, no," Ichigo gasp and ran to the classroom with Uryu behind him.

Orihime's Pov

Orihime sat at her desk, watching Keigo acting like a total goofball. She laughed a couple of times, since he and other people were hysterical. Then, all of a sudden, Chiziru came from behind her and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. "Hey Orihime?" she chirped. Tatsuki showed up and punched her in the kisser with left hook. "Ugh, again? Why do you have to attack me all the time? I was just saying "hey"" She mumbled with a bloody nose.

"It's called "sexual harassment?" Ever heard o fit?!" Tatsuki yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then, the window came open and a boy who looked like Ichigo jumped through the window. Orihime stood up along with the other students. He skimmed through the room with dark golden eyes.

He glanced at every single one of the students, and when he glanced at Orihime an, evil large smile was across his face. "Hichigo," she whispered softly, and he walked towards her with that smile still on his face.

People started murmuring during this. "W-who is this guy? He looks exactly like Ichigo! But his hair is pale orange."

"His eyes are black!"

"Did you see the way he came through that window? He jumped straight up!"

But neither Hichigo nor Orihime was paying attention to them. Tatsuki watched as he got half way to Orihime and decided to block his way. "D-don't take another step!" she stuttered, shaking just a little bit. He stopped to glare: the most terrible evil glare he had ever given her. "You're always in my way, human," he growled and then flash-stepped in front of every body.

He was gone for just a little while but Tatsuki heard gasps all around her. She didn't know what was going on until she felt a hand with black finger nails around her wrist. "You're weak," he finally said. "But I won't hurt you since you are Orihime's friend." He let go of her wrist and she moved out of his way. "Now, where were we?" he said when he was finally in front of Orihime.

He leaned his face toward hers for a kiss, but, just then, Chiziru got closer to them. "W-who do you think you are?!" she said, her breath quivering. "That's none of your business," he growled again. "N-nobody takes advantage of Orihime like that!" "Except you," Tatsuki said under her breath, but both Chiziru and Hichigo heard this. "Really?" he said, getting closer to Chiziru and her backing up.

"Hold it!!" he stopped to see Ichigo and Uryu at the doorway, panting and gasping for air. "Well, whaddya know? How's the stomach, king?" Hichigo chuckled coldly. He glanced over and saw Uryu next to him; he sniffed once and made a low growl, "You," he said harshly, walking towards him instead of Chiziru.

Ichigo was the first who made a move; he lunged at him and tried to punch him like last night, Hichigo dodged his attack and flash-stepped back to Orihime. He whirled her around to face him and he stole a kiss from her. Everyone gasped as they were kissing.

As they finished their kiss, Hichigo gave one last glance at Orihime and an evil glare at Uryu, and then he went toward the window. Before he left, he said these words, "It's been fun." He flash-stepped and was gone but everyone was shocked for what had happened.

The students came up to Orihime and asked her so many questions, until Tatsuki pushed all of them away, "Are you Ok, Orihime?" Chiziru asked scared of death for what had happened. "I'm perfectly fine," she said dazed. "Weren't you scared of that guy? I-I was," she admitted sheepishly, "No, I wasn't. In fact, I know him." "Huh? What do you mean?" Orihime turned around, since she was staring out the window. "He's… my boyfriend."

Uryu's Pov

Now that Hichigo knew who Uryu was, Uryu felt like he was being watched by his black and gold eyes. Uryu slumped his way to his home, thinking of what went on in the classroom today. But he couldn't help but think that he could be Hichigo's next meal. He knows he eats souls; he can smell the scent of human blood in his spiritual energy.

As he was getting close to his home he smelled something terrible; just like blood. "So, you're the one, huh?" he heard a hateful tone from behind. He saw the one thing he wished he didn't see; the hollow from this morning! "What do you want?"

"Just a little chat. Why do you spy on me and my Orihime?" he asked while pinning him down with his bright gold eyes. "I…just do," Uryu said breathlessly, feeling Hichigo's spiritual energy rising. "Well, I'll only say this; stay away from her," he growled, slowly walking towards him.

Uryu backed up quickly enough to try and get in his apartment, but Hichigo was way too fast for him. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking yet. You didn't answer my question earlier. Why are you watching my Orihime?" Uryu was frozen, speechless from his immense spiritual energy.

"Answer me, human," he said impatiently. "I…I…also…care about…her," he said, breathe quivering. Hichigo stared at him with piercing hateful eyes. "So that's why," he chuckled. "But you're different from regular humans. You have higher spiritual energy , much more than the human souls I eat. But you're still human, shaking in fear," "That's right. I'm no ordinary human. I'm a-" "Quincy," Hichigo finished for him.

"H-how do know?" Uryu asked, breathlessly. "I have seen you in Ichigo's body while he was rescuing Orihime from that Aizen character. You do smell delicious," he complimented walking even closer to him. Uryu had a cold sweat running down his neck.

He was so close to activating his Quincy arrow, but Hichigo reached for his throat and dragged him up to a brick wall, slamming his whole body to it. "Mmmm, so much spiritual energy. You'll make a fine snack and will make me more powerful. Besides, I can't let somebody like you to steal my queen," he said this with an evil laugh and a slow lick with his blue tongue.

Uryu felt pressure to his throat, making him gag. He knew he was no match for this hollow, and has never fought against one like him. But Hichigo stopped for a moment to smell the air on his left side.

He had a small leer and he let go of Uryu; gasping and wheezing for air, he was confused and asked, "Wh…Why did…you let me go?" Hichigo just gave him a long stare and he finally said, "My queen is coming soon. I can already smell her sweet scent. Consider yourself lucky, Quincy. But remember this advice! Stay away from Orihime." He turned to his left and chirped, "See ya."

With a flash-step, he was gone, and Uryu, still sitting on the ground, trembled for the first time in his life. From all of those souls he ate, he's more powerful then he was while being in Ichigo's body. This is bad, Uryu thought. Whoever faces him, they're as good as dead.

Orihime's Pov

Today, Orihime went a different way to the bus stop. It was shorter than the old way. She was anxious to ask Hichigo some questions like if he was feeling alright and why did he show up in class like that. She was heading down a small alley that she had never seen before.

She tried to go the other way, but she noticed that two men were following her. She paid no attention to them, until they decided to turn the same way she did. Orihime was terrified. She didn't know where else to go, so she stopped and turned around to face them.

The first was tall with dark shaggy hair and the second was shorter than the first with straight blond, both of their hairs was short. "Hey, you lost?" the dark haired man asked. "Y-yeah," Orihime stuttered.

"You don't have to be scared. We just wanna have a little fun," the second snickered. Both of them came closer to Orihime and when they were close enough, the first pulled her hair and the second almost had her shirt off. When all hope was lost, somebody pulled the first man away, but she didn't see who it was until the last minute, Hichigo!

But she noticed that he held the first man by the throat and then slammed him into the brick wall. He fell to the ground, dead. The blond headed one let go of Orihime's shirt and tried to escape, but Hichigo grabbed his throat while the blond headed man was running. "H-hey! Let go!!" he squirmed and pleaded, but Hichigo just laughed and watched him with an amused look.

As hard as he could, Hichigo slammed him into the ground with his hand still on the man's throat, but let it go when he was dead. He slowly turned to Orihime and flash-stepped towards her, sitting down to her level and he started to lick her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, his gold eyes filled with worry. "I-I think so," she stuttered again.

She began to button her shirt back up, but stopped when Hichigo finished it for her. He gently trailed his fingers along her stomach, her breasts, and her collarbone, making her breathe a little harder. "Better?" he cooed, bringing her to his body, gently placing her on his lap. "Yeah, now that you're here. But, those two…" she started, but stopped when she saw the bodies. She also noticed something else: their souls!

Hichigo spotted them and placed Orihime back on the ground. He got up and walks towards them with a gleeful smile. "Well, well, well, two little souls who are lost. How delicious," he chuckled. He was close to the second one so he caught his chain and he broke it.

The blond haired man again tried to run, but Hichigo grabbed his throat before he even started. The soul squirmed and struggled to get free, but he felt a sharp, jiggering pain in his neck, and it was Hichigo's teeth. He screamed, but Hichigo broke his neck with his hand and continued to eat him.

After he finished the first soul, he walked over to the second one. The soul backed up slowly and headed over to Orihime, but failed miserably when he flash-stepped again and did the same thing like he did with the first one, except he used more pressure to his neck with his teeth. When he had finished eating the two souls, he came back to Orihime, who was now totally frozen. "Sorry 'bout all that. I just couldn't help myself, so I had to eat them. They hurt you and that ticked me off. But they're digesting now in my stomach, so don't worry," he chuckled into the skin of her throat. "But…how did you know I was here?" She asked.


End file.
